Paris
by sair
Summary: There's a school trip to Paris, who will go? and what will happen?


  
"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" Liz's hand went down on the alarm clock hard,  
"uurge!" Liz let out before rolling over and throwing the cover over her head trying to drown out the sounds around her. Maybe if the alarm was wrong and I have another hour in bed  
"Liz honey! Time to get up, school awaits!" Liz's mother shouted from behind her door. "You up?"  
"Um......nearly" Liz replied, secretly begging her mum would belief her  
"I'll give you 5 minutes and that's it Lizzy, now you don't want me to get your father do you?"  
"NO! It's ok, I'll get up!" Liz said suddenly waking up from her dreamy haze. Her father's idea of waking her up was chucking a bucket of water over her head, that was not what she needed right now. I'll get up as soon as my clock says 7:05, that gives me about 2 more minutes Liz slowly felt her eye lids drop and her head fall deeper into her pillow, her mind going blank....  
"LIZZY!!IT'S 7:15!You better be down here in the next 5 minutes or I'll be sending your father up with that bucket of water!" Liz's mother shouted from the bottom of the stairs. Liz woke up with a jolt, took a look at the clock crap! Must have drifted back to sleep Liz took a deep breath, mentally preparing herself for the great effort the next action was going to require. She suddenly sat up and threw the covers back, off the end of the bed. She stretched up arms up into the air, breathed in and slowly pulled herself out of bed while letting out a deep sigh. This day is gunna suck  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x  
  
"Why won't this damn locker shut!" Liz said angrily to herself as she physically pounded her locker,  
"Here, let me try" Came a voice from behind her, Liz quickly turned her head around to find Maria standing behind her. She reached out and turned the dialer around and pushed the locker in with the other hand,  
"Tricky I know, they changed the damn lockers while we were away. I've been helping people out with me all morning, I think I should start charging" Maria said with a smile  
"Thanks Maria" Liz said with a smile "Now I think we're over due for a talk don't u. How about lunchtime, normal place?" Liz asked grabbing her bag off the floor and swinging it around onto her back.  
"Yep sure, same place, same time. Catch ya later" Maria said giving her friend a quick hug before sauntering away in Michael's direction. He greeted her with a huge hug, Michael didn't do public displays of affection so this was amazing. well at least some of us are happy .  
Liz trudged off in the opposite direction, why did everyone else have to be so damn happy.  
~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~  
Liz slumped down into her seat just in time before the bell, she wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone right now.  
"Liz!" someone hissed quietly from the back of the room. Don't turn around, they may give up   
"Liz!" There was the voice, but louder again. People who were sitting around her began to turn around to see who was making all the noise, she definitely had to turn around now.  
"Yes" Liz replied turning around in her seat to find Isabel beaconing her over. Liz let out a little sigh and dragged herself over to the desk next to Isabel  
"Hey Liz, how's it going?" Isabel asked with her usual happy smile  
"Erm...ok I guess, thanks for asking. How about youself?" Liz replied as politely as possible. She liked Isabel but she just wasn't in the mood to see beautiful people or happy people, especially people who were both.  
"I'm ok thanks, but I would be great if my brother would just cheer up" Isabel said, Liz got the hint  
"Oh right, too bad. I better get back to my seat" Liz began   
"Wait, you're not getting away that easy. What's going on? We haven't seen you all summer, it's been driving Max insane. Didn't you get his like 100 messages?" Isabel asked  
"Yea I did but I just needed I a break, a break from everything" Liz said looking away, Isabel might have learnt some new kinda power over the summer. She didn't want her trying to kill her with her death ray eyes or something.  
"Ring!" The bell went  
"Better get back to my seat, catch you later" Liz quickly muttered before dashing back to her seat.  
"RIGHT class, there's a school trip coming up" The teacher announced, the class let out a moan. "It actually sounds interesting, a trip to Paris" He explained reading out one of the letters lying on his desk. "Take a letter if you're interested"  
A trip to Paris, sounds like fun As Liz left she grabbed a letter of the desk, she needed to have an escape. She'd had a whole summer to think but a trip to Paris sounded amazing.  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~   
  
Liz carefully set out her new pencil case and books in front of her on the desk. Her mother had insisted on dragging her around the stationary shop, picking out every single item you could think of. Half of it didn't fit in her pencil case but apparently she needed it anyway, just encase of an emergency. What kinda emergency could there be, running out of ink? OH MY GOD, that would be devastating but no need to worry since she'd bought a pack of 100 for only a dollar, what a bargain!  
"Hi Liz" Came a voice from beside her, it was Max. She hadn't even realised he was there.  
"Oh, er hey Max" Liz replied smooth, real smooth . There was a silence for a minute, there was nothing she could say yet there was so much.  
"How was your summer?" He asked while taking things out of his bag, she could tell her was nervous.  
"It was, um...." terrible, painful, upsetting, torture "Great thanks" Liz replied forcing a smile on her face. From the look of his face, she knew he could tell it was fake "How was yours?"   
"Oh, it was.....it sucked" Max replied finally turning towards her, giving her his full attention "I missed you like hell, I kept calling you but your aunt said you felt ill"   
"Yea...I came down with something" Liz said looking away, she knew if she looked into his eyes he'd know the truth right away.  
"oh right" Max said slowly turning away.   
"I'm sorry Max, it's just that the whole point of me going away was to get away from everything. I didn't want to be reminded of everything that was going on. I'm sorry" Liz replied watching his face for a reaction.  
"Well you're lucky then. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't get you or this evil alien thing off my mind. Sometimes you just gotta face the problem and sort it out without dragging it on the whole summer" Max replied finally looking up into her eyes  
"Yea, it was sorted. I walked away, that was sorting out the problem. I sorted it out for us both, I thought it might help you focus a little more on the aliens trying to Kill you" Liz said locked in his gaze  
"Yea, you walked away. You could have stayed a little longer, discussed it with me at least"   
"There was nothing to discuss. If I'd stayed it would have made the whole thing even worse" Liz replied breaking the eye contact "We both needed to let go"   
"No, you wanted to let go. I don't need to let go of you Liz, you make me stronger. I need to be strong with all this stuff happening around me, you're my foundation" Max replied suddenly realising that they were in a crowded room and he'd just spilt everything.  
"It's for the best Max" Liz said turning away to face the front   
"For you maybe" Max replied before grabbing his things and moving to the back of the room to sit with Maria. well, that was....depressing This was going to be harder than she thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
